


your smile's forever in my mind

by takesmeunder



Series: Thinking Out Loud [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Niall at a coffee shop on a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smile's forever in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friends with benefits University AU. There will be a series of one shots written out of order to tell the story. Harry has a journal that he keeps in this fic. You can find the quotes he writes in his journal [here.](http://niallharold.tumblr.com/tagged/harry's_journal)
> 
> There are also some prompts that I won't turn into one shots, mostly because I feel there's not enough of a story to tell. You can find everything I answer in regards to this verse [here.](http://niallharold.tumblr.com/tagged/verse:_thinking_out_loud)

Harry prides himself on his time management. Every morning he sets his alarm twenty minutes early so that he has time to stop at the coffee shop on his way into campus. He can already tell it’s going to be a bad day when he wakes up with his face plastered to his desk because he passed out going over the English lesson he missed last week due to illness. When he checks the clock, he discovers he’s already ten minutes behind schedule.

He makes a quick decision to skip his morning shower instead of not getting his coffee. Harry Styles can do a lot of things, but face Sociology without caffeine in his system is not one of them.

It’s one of those days where Harry thanks whatever deity is responsible that he decided to live in the dorms on campus instead of getting an apartment in town like his mum suggested.

Harry pushes through the door of Jittery Brews, relieved that _something_ is going his way this morning when there’s not much of a line. The people in front of him order quickly, and Harry’s thankful for the quick service they always have here.

“Good morning, Harry!” the barista Liam says. “Same as always, mate?”

Harry nods as he pushes his hair out of his face. “Yeah. Thanks, Li,” he replies, swiping his card.

Liam yells his order to the girl in the back, and Harry takes a deep breath.

“You’re late this morning,” Liam says, and Harry hates how concerned he sounds. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just missed a lecture and was up late trying to catch up,” Harry says. “I did not make it to my bed before I fell asleep.”

Liam nods in understanding. He’s in his third year at University, which Harry has learned through their many conversations when he comes into the coffee shop. “Been there. Get some rest, yeah? Don’t stress too much.”

“Will do, Payno,” says Harry, as he takes his coffee. “See you tomorrow.”

Harry brings his coffee up to his mouth as he begins to walk, eyes slipping closed as the hot liquid hits his mouth. He brings it back down and licks his lips, opening his eyes just in time to stumble over the edge of the carpet and dump his peppermint mocha all over the front of someone’s shirt.

“Oh my god,” Harry says, immediately reaching back towards the counter to grab some napkins. “I am so, so, sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. God, are you burnt? I am incredibly sorry about your shirt. I’ll buy you a new one.”

There’s a light laugh and Harry is grateful he’s not being punched in the face. When he looks up, his eyes settle on a rather attractive boy with blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. Harry’s not one for blondes, but this lad pulls it off rather well.

“Nah, mate. Don’t worry about it,” he says, and Harry catches the thick Irish accent. “How about you tutor me in English instead?”

Harry blinks, confused. “How did you know I was majoring in English? Um, I’m Harry by the way.”

“Niall,” comes the reply. “The blazer gave it away. You English majors are always dressing like Uni is a fancy dinner party. It’s a bit ridiculous, to be honest.”

Harry takes the opportunity to let his eyes trail down Niall’s body, feeling a blush appearing on his cheeks when Niall clears his throat. “Er, sorry.”

“S’alright,” says Niall. “Mind if I have those napkins though? Don’t fancy dripping all over the floor.”

“Right. Shit, sorry,” Harry says, embarrassed. “God, this has just not been my morning.”

Niall shrugs as he takes the napkins. “Happens to everyone, mate. Just gotta take it in stride and turn it around.”

Harry checks his watch and groans. “I’m late for Sociology, now.”

“Might as well sit and have something to eat,” Niall suggests. “If it’s one thing I’ve learned between college and university, it’s that if you’re going to be late, you might as well be really late and grab breakfast.”

“That’s actually rather good advice,” Harry says, taking the napkins from Niall and tossing them in the bin behind them. “I’m really sorry about your shirt, though.”

“Wasn’t kidding about the tutoring,” Niall says. “Can play a guitar and teach myself Spanish, but put me in an English class and I haven’t a clue where the comma goes.”

Harry snorts at that, slapping a hand over his mouth in horror.

“Did you just snort?” Niall says, grin plastered on his face. “You just snorted.”

“Oh, god,” Harry moans. “This day just gets better and better.”

Niall chuckles as they come to the front, and Liam’s looking between the two of them with a confused expression on his face. Clearly he hadn’t been paying attention to the altercation.

“Harry, I thought you had class?” Liam asks.

“I sort of, well,” Harry gestures to Niall’s stained shirt. “Tripped.”

Liam starts laughing like he can’t help it, and Harry wants to disappear into the floor. “Fuck off, Payno.”

“Don’t swear!” Liam admonishes, turning serious again. He turns his attention to Niall instead, “What can I get for you?”

Niall orders them both coffee and a breakfast sandwich, Harry’s with no egg because even the smell of them makes him want to be sick.

“Really? I could eat a carton at a time if my Ma let me,” Niall says, careful to cover his mouth as he speaks.

Harry tries his best to hide his grimace. “Never liked them,” he lies, instead of going through the story of how Zayn used to make him eggs and toast every morning before he broke his heart and moved to the States to pursue a degree in something art related. Harry was never important enough to learn more than that. He pushes it from his mind quickly and hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

“Fair enough,” Niall says, and Harry’s thankful he doesn’t push the matter. “So, where are you from?”

Harry smirks and is about to answer, but then Niall holds up a hand. “I meant like, where in England, smart arse.”

“Cheshire,” says Harry. “Holmes Chapel.”

“Never heard of it,” Niall says. “I’m from Mullingar, Ireland.”

Harry takes another sip of his coffee. “The accent might have given away the Irish bit.”

“Sod off,” replies Niall. “You’re a cheeky lad aren’t ya?”

“Reckon so, yeah,” Harry says, tipping his cup off and finishing off his drink. “I’ve got to go to my next class, but thank you for breakfast.”

Niall drinks from his own cup. “Gimme your phone,” he says. When Harry hesitates he rolls his eyes. “Gonna put my number in it. Shoot me a text and we can discuss those English lessons, yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry hands over his phone and watches as Niall types in his contact information. “I’m still sorry about your shirt. I wish you’d let me buy you a new one.”

“Got plenty in my closet,” Niall says with a wave of his hand before giving Harry his phone back. “See ya around campus, mate.”

“I’ll text you,” Harry says, pocketing his phone. “And uh, thanks again.”

Niall stands and slings his laptop bag over his shoulder. “Any time. Hope your day starts to get better.”

Harry nods and turns, catching Liam’s eye on the way out and shooting him a smile. His day has already drastically improved. He determinedly tells his heart that it’s because of the coffee, and that it has absolutely nothing to do with blue eyes and blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's something you want to see written in this verse, shoot me an ask and I'll see what I can do. Cheers!


End file.
